


L'Autre Côté De La Rue

by Alduc



Series: Les Archives Magnus [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Décès d'un personnage lgbtqia, Harcèlement, Paranoia, Surveillance, blessure à la tête, horreur corporelle, imposteurs, irrealité, manipulations pour faire douter, quelqu'un est remplacé et seulement toi remarque, vol d'identité, être observé
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alduc/pseuds/Alduc
Summary: Traduction française non-officielle de la transcription de l'épisode 3 de The Magnus Archives
Series: Les Archives Magnus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754026
Kudos: 2





	L'Autre Côté De La Rue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Across The Street](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/636196) by Jonathan Sims. 



> Si vous avez des commentaires à faire concernant la traduction, n'hésitez pas!

MAG003 -#0070107

De l'Autre Côté de la Rue

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[CLIC]**

ARCHIVISTE

Déposition d’Amy Patel, concernant la présumée disparition de Graham Folger, une connaissance à elle. Déposition originale donnée le premier juillet 2007. Enregistrement audio par Jonathan Sims, Archiviste-en-Chef de l’Institut Magnus, Londres.

Début de la déclaration.

ARCHIVISTE (DÉCLARATION)

J’ai rencontré Graham il y a deux ans, plus ou moins. C’est difficile de dire quand est-ce que nous nous sommes rencontrés ou même la première fois que nous avons discuté, car nous suivions un cours ensembles à l’époque. Je suis sûre qu’il y a eu plusieurs discussions ou interactions avant même que nous sachions le nom de l’autre, mais j’ai commencé le cours en Septembre 2005 alors, ouais, environs deux ans. J’avais décidé de m’orienter vers la Criminologie à l’Université de Birkbeck comme façon de me sortir de l’ornière de mon emploi de bureau – Je suis une Analyste de Conformité associée pour Deloitte, et si vous pensez que c’est assommant, et bien...oui. Ça l’est. Je savais qu’un cours de nuit en Criminologie n’aboutirait à rien, bien sûr, même si je l’avais complété. Il fallait juste que je trouve quelque chose d’intéressant à faire dans ma vie, et c’était ça ou devenir alcoolique, alors…

Désolée, je m’égare du sujet. Au début je trouvais Graham un peu rebutant, pour être honnête. Il fumait à la chaîne et portait un peu trop de désodorisants pour tenter de couvrir l’odeur. Il était un peu plus vieux que moi, peut-être dix ans à peu près. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé son âge, je veux dire, on n’était pas si proches, mais il commençait à grisonner sur les rebords, et on pouvait voir que le fatigue sur son visage n’était pas seulement due à une seule mauvaise nuit de sommeil. Ce n’est pas pour dire qu’il était laid – il un visage de type rond, ouvert et des yeux d’un bleu profond, mais vraiment pas mon genre. Il s’exprimait bien lorsqu’on travaillait en groupe, en tout cas quand il parlait, et je crois que c’est venu sur le sujet qu’il est allé à Oxford, quoique je ne sais pas pour le collège.

J’avais remarqué plus tôt que durant les conférences il semblait toujours gribouiller furieusement dans un cahier de notes même quand le conférencier ne parlait pas. Au début je pensais juste qu’il était consciencieux, mais je vous jure que je l’ai observé remplir un cahier A5 en un seul cours. Je me souviens que c’était une discussion à propos des jeunes et du système judiciaire, où l’orateur parlait si lentement que ça n’aurait pas remplit ce carnet même si Graham avait littéralement écrit chaque mots. Sans oublier qu’une fois je lui ai demandé si je pouvais lui emprunter ses notes pour un essai, et il m’a lancé ce regard bizarre et répondit qu’il n’avait pas pris de notes.

Donc, le point est que, je ne l’aurais pas appelé un ami, mais on s’entendait. C’est à peu près quatre mois après avoir commencé le cours que j’ai pour la première fois rencontré Graham en dehors de l’université. Je prenais l’autobus de nuit jusque chez moi, ayant sorti prendre quelques verres et manqué le service régulier. Je vis à Clapham, donc le service de bus de nuit qui se rend là est plutôt régulier. Bien sûr, ça signifie également des ivrognes méchants et malades, alors j’essaie généralement d’être discrète, m’assoyant à l’arrière et à l’étage du haut.

C’est à ce moment que j’ai aperçu Graham. Il était assis à l’avant, regardant par la fenêtre. Épier les gens est un de mes plaisirs coupables, donc j’ai décidé de ne pas le saluer, du moins pas tout de suite. Et je n’ai pas été désappointée – il était encore plus étrange seul qu’il ne l’était en classe.

Durant cette période c’était l’hiver, donc les fenêtres était pleine de condensation, mais il essuyait presque obsessivement celle en face de lui dès qu’elle brouillait sa vue. Il semblait intensément scanner la rue pour quelque chose, excepté que parfois il étirerait le cou pour regarder sur les toits des immeubles qui passaient. Il avait l’air nerveux, aussi, et respirait très rapidement,ce qui embuait la vitre encore plus. J’ai trouvé ça un peu alarmant à regarder, pour être honnête, et j’ai finalement choisi de lui dire que j’étais là.

Il a un peu sursauté quand je l’ai salué, puis je lui ai demandé s’il allait bien. Il a dit qu’il ne restait jamais dehors aussi tard d’habitude et qu’il trouvait le transport en commun de nuit troublant. Je me suis assise près de lui et il parut beaucoup plus calme, alors je ne suis pas revenue sur le sujet.

Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien pendant un moment, jusqu’à ce que le bus s’approche de mon arrêt. En me levant, j’ai remarqué que Graham s’était levé exactement au même moment que moi, et j’ai réalisé avec un certain inconfort que nous vivions tout deux près du même arrêt, probablement. Je l’aime pas si mal comme gars, ne vous méprenez pas, mais je n’étais pas vraiment d’accord avec le fait qu’il sache où je vis. Mais bon, c’était évident que je m’apprêtais à sortir du bus, alors je ne pouvais pas vraiment rester jusqu’au prochain arrêt, et ce n’était même pas que je ne me sentais pas en sécurité en présence de Graham, je suis une personne privée, c’est tout.

J’ai décidé de juste marcher avec lui aussi loin que nécessaire et m’assurer qu’il ne voie pas dans quel immeuble j’allais entrer. Peut-être n’allions nous même pas dans la même direction. Yep, nous allons dans la même direction. Nous semblons même aller vers la même rue.

C’est à ce moment que j’ai senti une main m’agripper l’épaule et qui me jeta dans la route. Je ne sais pas comment le décrire autrement, un moment je marche avec lui, tout de suite après je vole vers le sol. Ça ne pouvait pas être Graham – il était devant moi juste avant, et je jure qu’il n’y avait personne d’autre sur la rue. Il n’y avait pas de voitures en vue, mais je me suis cognée la tête très fort. Je pense que j’ai dut être inconsciente pendant quelques secondes, car la prochaine chose dont je me rappelle est un Graham paniqué au téléphone afin d’appeler une ambulance. J’ai tenté de lui die que ça allait, mais je n’ai pas vraiment réussi à sortir les mots, ce qui signifie que , bien, ça n’allait pas en fait.

L’ambulance est arrivée rapidement, considérant qu’on était à Londres un vendredi soir, et les paramédicaux m’ont examiné de la tête aux pieds. Ils m’ont dit que la plaie elle-même n’était pas sérieuse – apparemment les blessures de tête saignent toujours abondamment et ce n’est rien pour paniquer – mais que j’avais une vilaine commotion cérébrale et que je ne devrais pas être laissée seule pour quelques heures.

La porte de mon domicile était en vue et pourtant, je me suis accrochée au fait que Graham ne sache jamais où j’habite. En y repensant c’était peut-être la commotion qui parlait, mais bref j’ai accepté d’aller à l’appartement de Graham pour récupérer. Il a été plutôt maladroit quand à cela, et s’est donné un mal fou pour m’assurer qu’il n’y avait rien de dérangeant dans tout ça; apparemment il était gai, ce qui j’admets m’a effectivement un peu rassuré. Quand même, c’était clair que ce n’était pas comment aucun de nous deux souhaitait finir sa nuit.

Il s’avère qu la résidence de Graham se trouvait directement de l’autre côté de la rue en face de la mienne, mais quelques étages plus bas. Je me suis demandé si je pouvais voir ma fenêtre depuis la sienne, et je me souviens avoir eu l’étrange pensée que, si je devais regarder dehors, de faire attention à sa jardinière, car je pouvais voir les crochets qui l’attachaient au cadre. Je lui ai demandé qu’est-ce qu’il faisait pousser, et il m’a jeté ce regard, comme si ma commotion cérébrale m’empêchait de faire du sens une fois de plus. Je veux dire, peut-être, car lorsque j’ai posé mes yeux sur la fenêtre les crochets n’étaient plus là, et il n’y avait aucun signes de quelconque jardinière. À l’époque j’ai mis ça sur le compte de ma blessure, et même maintenant je ne suis pas sûre.

L’appartement lui-même était plutôt simple, et très grand pour les normes de Londres. Il y avait peu d’ameublement et beaucoup d’étagères, remplies de rayons par dessus rayons de carnets identiques, avec aucun systèmes de classement apparent ni indices quant au contenu. J’ai tenté de lui poser des questions à ce sujet, mais ma tête s’est remplie de pulsations et je ne me sentais pas prête à entendre quelconque réponse qui aurait pu venir.

Graham me guida jusqu’au sofa et disparu aller me chercher un sac de glace et une tasse de thé sucré. J’ai gracieusement accepté les deux, toutefois je n’était pas trop d’humeur à discuter. Graham semblait clairement inconfortable à cause du silence, assez pour faire la conversation pour deux personnes, et j’en appris plus sur lui dans l’heure qui suivit que je n’aurais jamais souhaité. Apparemment ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quelques années plus tôt et lui avait laissé un tas d’argent et la propriété de cet appartement. Il n’avait plus besoin de travailler désormais et donc se retrouvait un peu à la dérive, s’inscrivant à des cours de nuit pour passer le temps et ouvrir son esprit – ses mots, pas les miens. Il a dit qu’il essayait de trouver quoi réellement faire avec sa vie.

Il a continué à parler comme ça un moment, mais j’ai arrêté d’écouter après ça, car j’étais captivée par la table sur laquelle il avait posé mon thé. Elle était en bois et ornée, avec un motif serpentin de lignes qui s’enroulaient vers le centre. Les traits étaient hypnotisant et se mouvaient lorsque je les observaient, comme une illusion d’optique. Je me retrouvai à suivre les lignes des yeux jusqu’au milieu de la table, où ne se trouvait qu’un petit trou carré. Graham m‘a remarqué en train de scruter, et m’a dit que les meubles antiques étaient une des ses vraies passions. Semble-t-il qu’il a trouvé la table dans une boutique de secondes mains durant ses années d’étudiant et était tombé en amour avec. Elle s’était trouvée en mauvais état mais il a passé beaucoup de temps et d’argent pour la restaurer, cependant il n’a jamais découvert ce qui devait aller dans le centre. Il a supposé que c’était une pièce séparée qu’il ne pouvait pas retracer.

Et bien, comme le reste de la conversation, je l’aurais trouvé ennuyeuse même si je n’avais pas de commotions. À ce point je me sentais assez bien pour partir , et j’ai commencée à faire mes excuses auprès de Graham. Il a exprimé son inquiétude, dis que ça ne faisait pas assez longtemps, comme les infirmiers ont suggéré, mais que si je devais...eh bien, vous avez le tableau. En fin de compte je suis partie, car je n’arrêtais pas de me perdre dans les lignes de la table, et les tuyaux à l’extérieur de la fenêtre faisaient un bruit si bizarre que je doute que rester m’aurait aider à récupérer.

Je suis allée directement chez moi, m’assurant que Graham ne pouvait pas me voir depuis sa fenêtre, et j’ai passé quelques heures à regarder la télé jusqu’à ce que je me sente assez bien pour aller dormir. Lorsque je me suis réveillée le lendemain je me sentais plus ou moins bien, j’ai quand même gardé le pansement sur mon front, et j’ai essayé de ne pas trop songer à la nuit précédente.

Un soir, quelques jours après, Je me suis trouvée en train de regarder par ma fenêtre, celle qui faisait face à la rue, et me suis rappelée à quel point Graham vivait proche de chez moi. Je regardai pour voir si je pouvais discerner quelle fenêtre était la sienne, et yep, sans aucun doute, elle était là. Elle donnait une vue remarquablement dégagée de son appartement, et je pouvais le voir assis sur son canapé, consultant un des cahiers de ses étagères. J’ai réalisé que si je pouvais le voir si clairement, Il pouvait sûrement me voir de même s’il choisissait de lever les yeux, et, avec quelques vestiges de mon appréhension de ce vendredi, je décidai d’éteindre les lumières dans mon appartement, afin qu’il ne me voit pas s’il levait le regard. Ensuite, je suis retournée l’observer.

Ouais, je sais que ça sonne louche. Ce n’était vraiment pas mon intention, J’ai mentionné plus tôt que j’aime regarder les gens et, peu importe à quel point il pouvait être ennuyeux par moments, Graham était étrangement irrésistible à observer. Alors c’est ce que j’ai fait. Et pas seulement cette nuit-là. Ouais, Il n’y aucune façon non-sinistre de dire qu’observer Graham est devenu mon loisir. C’est singulier, je l’admets. Mais je ne pouvais pas m’en empêcher. J’ai raisonné que je le regardais sans intentions ou buts malicieux en tête. Je le faisais purement par intérêt détaché envers sa vie. Pour ma défense, j’aurais arrêté bien plus tôt s’il n’avait pas fait toutes ces choses bizarres. Il était constamment en train de déplacer ses carnets dans différentes étagères, sans systèmes d’organisation apparent, la plupart du temps sans même les ouvrir. Parfois il attraperait un cahier, semble-t-il au hasard, et commencerait à gribouiller dedans, même si je pouvais voir que la page était déjà couverte d’écritures.

Une fois, et ça je vous jure que c’est vrai, je l’ai vu prendre un de ses carnets et arracher les pages une à une. Puis, lentement et délibérément, il les a mangé. Ça dut lui prendre au moins trois heures pour passer à travers tout le carnet, mais il n’a pas arrêté ou pris de pause, il ne faisait qu’engloutir les pages.

Même lorsqu’il ne faisait rien avec les cahiers, il y avait une énergie bizarre. De ce que je pouvais voir il semblait constamment à fleur de peau, sursautait chaque fois qu’il y avait des bruits forts qui passaient dans la rue dessous. Une sirène de police, une bouteille brisée, bon sang, je l’ai même vu faire une crise à cause d’un camion de crème glacée une fois. À chaque fois il bondirait sur ses pieds, courrait à la fenêtre et regarderait à l’extérieur, étirerait le cou de chaque côté. Parfois il regarderait vers le haut, mais j’avais appris sa façon de réagir suffisamment pour éviter d’être repérée. Puis, tout d’un coup, il déciderait qu’il n’y avait plus aucun problèmes et retournerait faire peu importe ce qu’il faisait avant.

Et par ‘’peu importe ce qu’il faisait avant’’, je veux dire, _rien_. Apparemment il ne possédait pas de télévision ou d’ordinateur – et les seuls livres qu’il semblait avoir étaient ses propres cahiers de notes, et je ne l’ai vu manger que de la nourriture à emporter. Je ne sais combien de fois je l’ai regardé manger la même pizza – pepperoni avec piments jalapeños et anchois. Ouais , je sais. Mais le reste du temps il restait assis là, à fumer; parfois regardant dans le vide, parfois les yeux fixés sur cette table en bois. Oui, je me souviens que le motif était hypnotisant et que j’ai moi-même passé plusieurs minutes à le regarder quand j’étais là, mais il ne faisait presque rien d’autre.

Qui sait, peut-être avait-il une vie riche et remplie en dehors de son appartement. Il en sortait plutôt régulièrement, et non, je n’étais pas si perdue au point de le suivre. En réalité, j’attendais toujours un long moment avant de sortir de mon propre immeuble pour m’assurer de ne pas le rencontrer. Je ne souhaitais toujours pas qu’il sache où je vivais, quoique maintenant pour des raisons bien différentes. Au bout du compte, c’était un hobby, pas une obsession, et parfois plusieurs jours pouvaient passer sans que j’aperçoive Graham une seul fois. Peut-être y a-t-il des choses que j’ai manqué qui auraient expliqué son comportement. J’aimerais seulement avoir manqué ce qui est survenu le 7 avril. Peut-être aurais-je cru qu’il avait lâché prise ou… je ne sais pas. Je souhaite juste de jamais avoir vu ça.

C’était intense au boulot depuis quelques mois, avec tellement de travail qui s’étirait jusqu’à tard le soir que j’ai dût laisser tomber le cours. C’est mieux ainsi, en fait, car je n’avais pas vraiment reparlé avec Graham depuis la nuit où j’ai eu ma blessure à la tête. Je crois qu’il était encore embarrassé par tout ça, et je l’avais vu faire tellement de choses étranges chez lui que j’aurais peiné à entretenir une conversation normale avec lui. Bref, cette semaine j’avais à peine le temps de manger, donc encore moins le temps pour de l’observation de Graham, alors lorsque je suis revenue chez moi à environs dix heures le soir, ma première pensée était de tomber dans mon lit. Mais c’était vendredi, et j’avais bu une tonne de café pour garder le rythme au boulot, donc oui, j’étais hyperactive et m’attendais à une longue grasse-matinée le jour d’après. Quand j’ai vu que la lumière était encore allumée chez Graham, j’ai décidé de passer quelques minutes relaxante à le regarder.

C’était éclairé chez lui, mais je ne pouvais pas le voir, et je me demandai si peut-être il était aller dormir et avait simplement oublié d’éteindre. Plus probablement, il était aux toilettes, alors j’ai choisi d’attendre un peu. En observant la fenêtre, j’ai réalisé qu’il y avait quelque chose de...je ne sais pas, bizarre. Elle semblait différente , en quelque sorte, mais je n’arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui n’allait pas.

Puis je l’ai remarqué. Au début, j’avais pris ça pour un tuyau qui longeait le côté de l’immeuble, attaché juste en dessous de la fenêtre ouverte de Graham. La lumière des lampadaires ne se rendait pas jusqu’à son appartement au quatrième étage, et le rebord de la fenêtre projetait une ombre qui empêchait la lumière de la pièce de l’éclairer, mais c’était long, rectiligne, sombre, et de ce que je pouvais voir ressemblait à un tuyau, excepté que j’observais cette fenêtre depuis des mois maintenant, et j’aurais juré qu’il n’y avait jamais eu de tuyau à cet endroit auparavant.

Et pendant que je le fixais de yeux, il a bougé. La chose commença à tordre, lentement, et j’ai réalisé que j’étais en train de regarder un bras, un long, maigre, bras. Alors qu’elle pliait l’articulation près d’où se terminait le bras, je crois que j’ai vu une autre articulation plus bas, se déplaçant également , et pliant ce que je ne peux que supposer qu’étaient des coudes; elle accrocha le bout de son membre jusqu’à l’intérieur de la fenêtre. Et quand je dis bouger, ce n’est pas tout à fait ça. Elle a _décalée_. Comme lorsqu’on regarde une de ces vieilles peintures Œil Magique et que l’image que tu es en train de regarder change pour une autre.

Je n’ai jamais vu quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu être une main, mais la chose s’est quand même hissée à travers la fenêtre. Ça a pris moins d’une seconde, et je n’ai pas pu bien voir ce que c’était, mais j’ai vu ces...bras, jambes? Au moins quatre de l’un ou l’autre, mais il y aurait pu en avoir plus, et ils se sont rapidement repliés sur eux-même au-delà de la fenêtre dans un éclair gris tacheté. Je crois que c’était ça la couleur – c’était surtout une silhouette, et s’il y avait un corps ou une tête, ça s’est déplacé plus vite que je ne pouvais voir. Dès qu’elle fut à l’intérieur, la lumière dans l’appartement de Graham s’est éteinte, et la chose a claquée la fenêtre derrière elle.

Alors ouais, je suis juste restée là un long moment, essayant de traiter l’information concernant ce que je venais de voir. Je pouvais distinguer un genre de mouvement chez Graham, mais je ne pouvais pas voir clairement. J’ai finalement décidé que je devais appeler la police, quoique je ne savais pas trop quoi leur dire. Au bout du compte j’ai simplement dit que j’avais vu quelqu’un de louche grimper du haut et à travers une fenêtre du quatrième étage à son adresse et j’ai raccroché avant qu’ils me demandent qui appelait. Puis j’ai patienté et observé l’appartement assombri d’en face. Je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard- j’étais convaincue que si j’arrêtais de regarder…peu importe ce que c’était se replierait sur elle-même vers le dehors, s’étirerait et entrerait chez moi. Rien n’est sorti.

Environs dix minutes plus tard j’ai vu une voiture de police monter la rue. Pas de sirène ou de phares, mais ils étaient bien là, et tout de suite je me suis sentie mieux. En levant les yeux, toutefois, j’ai vu que la lumière était de nouveau allumée chez Graham. Il n’y avait aucun signes de la chose que j’avais vu en train escalader vers l’intérieur, mais aussitôt que les policiers appuyèrent sur la sonnette à l’extérieur de l’immeuble, je vis quelqu’un s’approcher vers la porte pour les laisser entrer. Ce n’était pas Graham.

Je ne pourrai jamais assez insister sur le fait que ce n’était pas Graham. Son apparence était complètement différente. Il mesurait quelques pouces de moins et avait un long visage carré avec des cheveux blonds bouclés, alors que les cheveux de Graham avait été sombres et coupés courts. L’étranger portait ses vêtements, cependant; J’ai reconnu son chandail de mes nombreux mois d’observation, mais il n’était _pas_ Graham. Je regardai pendant que Pas-Graham marcha jusqu’à la porte et fit entrer les deux officiers de police. Ils ont parlé un moment, et Pas-Graham avait l’air inquiet et ensembles Ils ont fouillés l’appartement. J’ai observé, attendu que la chose émerge, ou qu’ils trouvent le vrai Graham, mais rien de tout ça est arrivé.

À un moment donné j’ai vu un des officiers ramasser une forme rouge foncée que j’ai reconnu comme étant un passe-port. Mon cœur battait rapidement lorsqu’elle l’a ouvert et examiné Pas-Graham, comparant les deux, j’attendais pour l’instant où elle détecterait l’imposteur. Mais au lieu de ça elle a rit, serra la main de Pas-Graham, et est partie.

J’ai regardé la voiture de police s’en aller, me sentant impuissante, et lorsque j’ai levé le regard, Il se tenait à la fenêtre de Graham, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je me tenais figée pendant que que ses grands yeux rencontrèrent les miens et m’examinèrent, avec un sourire froid et plein de dents étendu sur son visage. Puis d’un mouvement vif il tira les rideaux et disparu.

Je n’ai pas dormi cette nuit là, et je n’ai jamais revu Graham. Je voyais cette nouvelle personne, cependant, et tout le temps. La semaine qui suivit je le verrais sortir des gros sacs d’ordures qui avaient l’air lourds plusieurs fois par jour. Ça m’a prit un peu de temps à réaliser qu’il se débarrassait des vieux cahiers de Graham, mais bientôt l’appartement se retrouva dénué de ceux-ci. Je crois qu’il a redécoré d’autres façons, mais je n’ai jamais pu jeter un œil, car le seul moment où il ouvrait ses rideaux était lorsqu’il me fixait moi et mon appartement, ce qu’il faisait toutes les nuits maintenant. J’ai essayé de trouver des preuves de l’ancien Graham, mais tout ce que je trouvais en ligne avec une photo- c’était toujours une photo de cette nouvelle personne. J’ai même demandé à mes anciens camarades de classe, mais aucun d’eux ne semblait se souvenir de lui.

Éventuellement j’ai déménagé. J’aimais vraiment mon ancien logement à Clapham, mais ouais, c’est devenu trop pour moi. La goutte qui a fait déborder le vase a été lorsqu’un matin, en allant au travail, j’ai réalisé trop tard que Pas-Graham avait quitté son immeuble en même temps que moi. Il m’a salué en utilisant mon nom, et sa voix ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle aurait dû être. J’ai commencé à m’excuser pour partir le plus vite possible, mais il m’a juste fixé du regard, et a sourit.

‘’N’est-ce pas drôle, Amy, comment tu peux vivre si proche et ne jamais remarquer. Il faudrait bien que je te rende visite un de ces jours.’’

Je suis partie la semaine d’après, et je ne l’ai jamais revu depuis.

ARCHIVISTE

Fin de la déclaration.

Je serais tenté de rejeter ceci et de l’attribuer à des hallucinations résultant de complications à long-terme d’une blessure à la tête, mais Tim a été impressionnant sur ce coup-là et a réussit à obtenir les résultats médicaux de Mlle Patel. Dieu sait comment il les a eut, mais il ferait bien de ne pas encore utiliser les fonds de l’Institut pour draguer des employés de bureau. Les fichiers ne soutiennent pas l’idée qu’elle souffrait de ce type de problèmes. Sans oublier que j’ai généralement confiance envers les témoignages de collègues pour autant que je puisse bien les vérifier, mais son emploi ne semble pas être la sorte qui puisse être effectuée avec un sens de la réalité compromis. Mlle Patel a refusé notre requête pour une entrevue de suivi et semble essayer de se distancer de ces évènements.

Graham Folger a définitivement existé, et paraît correspondre avec son histoire. Selon les archives du coronaire, Desmond et Samantha Folger, ses parents, sont décédés sur la M1 près de Sheffield le 4 août 2001, et le nom de Graham Folger apparaît sur le registre de plusieurs collèges et universités à et aux alentours de Londres dans les années qui suivirent. L’appartement qu’elle a mentionné appartenait bien à Mr. Folger, mais il a été vendu par une agence au début de 2007. Toutes les photographies que nous avons pu trouver semblent correspondre avec la description de ce ‘’Pas-Graham’’ que Mlle Patel a donné, excepté pour quelques Polaroids, ci-joints avec le témoignage écrit, qui semblent provenir de la fin des années 80, et nous montrent les deux parents avec un adolescent au cheveux sombres qui ne montre aucune ressemblance avec les photos plus récentes.

Il n’y a pas l’air d’avoir bien plus à faire ici. Mlle Patel, comme beaucoup de nos sujets, semble avoir été intéressée à donner son témoignage plus comme fermeture d’un chapitre de sa vie, plutôt que comme le début d’une investigation sérieuse. Elle n’était même pas intéressée lorsque Sasha lui a dit que nous avons réussi à localiser ce que nous croyons être un des journaux de Graham Folger. Je doute que cela aurait eu du bon. Il n’y a que la même chose écrite sur chaque page : les mots ‘’Continues d’Observer’’ à maintes reprises.

Fin de l’enregistrement.

**[CLIC]**


End file.
